This research project is aimed at elucidating the cortico-cortical connections of the cerebral cortex of the rhesus monkey using experimental neuroanatomical research methods. Primary emphasis is placed on the primary and non-primary association areas, paralimbic cortical areas, and cortico-limbic connections. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Seltzer, B. and Pandya, D.N.: Afferent cortical connections of the superior temporal sulcus in the rhesus monkey. Neuroscience Abstracts, 1: 681, 1975. Seltzer, B. and Pandya, D.N.: Some cortical projections to the parahippocampal area in the rhesus monkey. In press, Experimental Neurology, 1975.